Sweet Chestnut
by sweetchesnut
Summary: Marron, the teenage daughter of two of the most powerful human beings on the planet, is thrown in a strange land to be trained. Will she survive?
1. Prologue

**Sweet Chestnut**

**Prologue**

"Look, we're almost there" Krillin said happily while pointing at a rocky sand landscape that lied ahead of them. It was the first time someone talked after the last stop for gas. Her daughter, a 14 year old, blonde, Marron, gazed out the window, and said nothing. She has been like that for almost all the three hours long in the Volkswagen Karmann Ghia car ride. She knew this day would come, eventually.

"Remember to be a good girl and follow all Piccolo's instructions!" Krillin had awkwardly repeated this the last hour of the car ride mainly because he was running out of conversations with her teenage daughter. Meanwhile his wife was sleeping at the back of the car not helping at all with the awkwardness.

They were meeting Piccolo in the Mutaito Training Grounds, the land where Master Mutaito, one of the greatest martial arts teachers of all time, trained himself. After being in a private school for the last 6 years, she wasn't really excited that they were dropping her off for God knows how long with someone she didn't really knew.

Suddenly Krillin slowed down the car and the road abruptly disappeared. This caught Marron's attention. The car was jumping as it bumped into lots of rocks and tumultuous land, so Krillin slowed down the car watching carefully ahead. This gave Marron time to react a little about what was going on. She paid attention to a pile of gigantic rocks to her right side. They looked like 2,000 ft tall , Marron thought. They turned so they were actually heading towards them.

Krillin slowed down the car even more and suddenly stopped. He parked the car between the two largest rocks that were facing each other. Strangely, the ground was blessed with plant life and earth and flowers. It was so different from what was behind those rocks that it looked as it were totally different places.

Krillin looked at her daughter and wanted to say something, but she was starry eyed at the height of the two rocks. "Are you okey?" he asked her. She just looked at him and answered, "yes, Dad, …I'm okey". "Okey, so, ..let's go…" he paused, "Piccolo must be waiting" Krillin opened his door just to see that Piccolo was already silently in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Thank you Piccolo for doing this, I really appreciate it" Krillin said with a little quivering in his voice. At which Piccolo firmly answered "I'm only doing this because you ask me to". Krillin smiled and said " Well, thank you, thank you very much". Marron, who was still in the car, watched as the two men talked. Her mom was already woken up, and saw her wide eyed gazed daughter. "So... are you ready, honey?", she asked her.

"I guess…"Marron answered with a troubled look on her face. No, she was not ready for it, she thought, anad soon she would find out why.

The sun was coming down and it was getting cold. As Krillin helped carry Marron's luggage out , Number 18 was saying goodbye to her daughter. Meanwhile Piccolo was already making a fire not too far away from them.

"You learn as much as you can" Krillin said with a shivering voice, while a tear ran down on his face.

"Let's go, Krillin", her wife said.

As the two proud parents left Marron there, she turned to see Piccolo, who was sitting in the ground, with eyes closed and arms crossed, in front of the fire. She walked with all of her luggage to where Piccolo was. Before she got anywhere close, Marron only caught a glimpse of Piccolo opening his eyes, and suddenly he was out of sight. Marron felt her heart leapt. She looked around but he was nowhere. A tiny little rock traveled down to where she was and she look up from where it was coming from and there he was in one of the level formation one of the two rocks had. He took out of this overly huge neck armor a tiny capsule corp with an orange label. Marron just wondered what will happen next. Coming from a guy like him, and the stories her dad had told her since she was little, she didn't had any idea of what to expect. Piccolo then took the capsule in his left hand and push the button to activate it. There was an explosion and after that a two story house appeared right in front of her.

"This will be your house from now on", he said with a hard deep voice. "I'll see you when the sun comes out again". And then, he flied away.

**_Meanwhile, miles far away..._**

Krillin looked in the rearview window and said, "Ooh my god, there was an explosion, let's go back", he said rapidly as he was ready to turn the steering wheel to go back for Marron, "maybe she needs something".

Number 18, calmly just put her left hand onto Krillins´s and said. " She will be alright".

And soon they were heading towards home, leaving Marron, her sweet teenage daughter, in the hands of Piccolo.


	2. Chapter 1- The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

As the wind made her blonde locks forcedly wave back of her head, she felt loneliness now that she saw where she was standing. At her right lied a light brown rock the size of a building and the width almost as immense. At her left it was a more dark rock equal in both height and width as the right one. It was like n entrance to another environment and wildlife. Ahead of her she could see multiple rocks almost as huge but in different shapes. The ground was totally different, it was filled with green grass and mostly what it looked like lilies. She wondered why Piccolo chose this place to train her. The colors were so intensely beautiful. "Rockland," she said in a sarcastically way.

She looked at the big house again. "_Maybe this isn't so bad_", she thought as she slowly walked to the door while grabbing her luggage. As she wanted to turn the door knob, she realized that it was locked.

"Oh, no", she said as she tried multiple times to turn the door knob around but it was merely impossible. "I didn't know that Capsule Corp. houses came locked", she said to herself sarcastically, knowing something was strangely wrong. She desperately walked around the house, which had beautiful clean windows so she caught a glimpse of the inside of it, perfectly. It was so amazing; she could see a living room, a fridge and a huge TV screen.

She walked a little more, to the back of the house but it had no door or exit or anything. Her eyes were getting red, and tears were almost coming out of her eyes. The sun almost was setting in and she looked around several times searching for any help without any luck. She came back to her luggage that was sitting in front of the door.

Looking a little closer, she then saw the fire that Piccolo started minutes before when her parents drop her off.

As she got closer to the fire, she saw some strange things behind it. "You got to be kidding me!" Marron quietly said, grinding her teeth in despair. There was a lantern, and beside it what it was suppose to be a tent on the ground. "…B-but I don't know how to build a tent", she said again. Piccolo was gone. Her parents were gone. She was left alone in a place she barely knew two seconds ago, three hours away from civilization, and without any camping skills. "You would think they will prepare you for this, but no."

She felt her heart racing even more and her hands trembling in fear. She tried to calm down as she saw the tent again, and find no other solution but to try to build the camping tent.

Suddenly she saw, that it was not that difficult, and soon found a way to do it. It was getting dark and there was absolutely no light around what so ever, just the fire. She turn to look for the lantern and there it was, so she grabbed it. "To my luck, it will not work". She chuckled a little. Making herself laugh while no one was around was pathetic, she thought. But to her surprise, the lantern did have batteries, and worked really fine.

As she soon found out a way to build the tent she realized it was a huge large size tent with the capacity of almost five people. She smiled in relief and quickly let herself into it. She took her stuff with her and changed her clothes to more comfortable ones. She put her remaining clothes as a pillow and lied there looking at the roof of the tent. Everything was so quiet you could hear the wind blowing. Was it a nightmare or a dream? Everything was so peaceful.

She took out of her pink luggage a big notebook her mom gave her the day before. Number 18 told her that whenever she felt lonely, she should write about it. She grabbed a pen, and proceeded to write on her journal. Soon she started to feel a little sleepy. Thankfully she packed a blanket.

The sun went up and Marron was still sleeping quietly in her tent. Suddenly the ground below her was shaking intensively. She quickly woke up but the shaking had already stopped.

She left the tent rapidly. In front of her was the infamous Piccolo again.

"Oh hi" Said Marron fearing the worst.

" Welcome, Miss M", " I see that you use the tent to sleep"

"Uh, yes, because the house was locked, I was left out…" she began to ramble. As Piccolo turn to see the house.

"Mmm, you didn't figured it out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't figure it out how to get into the house?" He said surprised.

Marron was astonished, "What? What do you mean? It was locked" she asked him.

"Does it matter?" he asked. Marron jaw dropped. What in the hell is this guy saying. The door was locked, there was no other way in. Right?

He turned facing her backwards and began "Anyway, the time you're going to spend here is entirely up to you, and your powers".

"Powers?",an astonished Marron asked, " What Powers?

"Don't' interrupt me, Miss M…" He said " …Ever" and then he proceeded with his speech "You can become one of the strongest woman of the world or just stop at a desire low human level. I will train you and I will be your guide, but let me warn you, It's up to you to keep going" Marron gave him a questioning look.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because your parents begged me to. But there is absolutely no point in proceeding if you don't want to " He turn to face her, and then walk a little bit more towards her "Do you understand that? " He turned again, "So I will only give you one chance to back off of this. What are you going to choose?". They stood in front of each other.

Marron stared at Piccolo, not knowing what to do. If she said no, her parents will be so ashamed of her; they would never talk to her again, she thought. If she said yes, she needed to listen to this idiot and follow his orders. What to do?

"Can I back off at any moment?" she said before she made her final choice.

"Sure"

She saw her surroundings, and thought it was not that bad. She kind of even liked it. "I guess I will continue" She said proudly.

"So it's settled, prepare for a maximum change in your life, not only you will see things differently, you will see your family differently, you will see your friends differently and most important, you will see yourself differently. Let's begin, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 2 - First Level

**Chapter 2**

**First Level**

"Do you fly?" Piccolo asked.

"No" she said frustrated, as thoughts of various attempts she did on her own when she was a little kid passed her by.

"What is your power level?"

"I don't know. Kinda low, I guess" she admitted. She knew Piccolo's power level was very high, almost Saiyan high.

"Do you have special powers?"

She looked down on the ground, and said "No, I don't".

Piccolo remained silent. He closed his eyes. Marron feared Piccolo will be regretting being here. She could felt her heart beating ferociously. She couldn't do anything. Deep down she knew that if there was going to be a next great world battle; no one will ever consider her to participate. She was just a normal human being.

A second later, Piccolo disappeared.

Marron looked around. The Namekian was gone. Thoughts of anger and desperation started to flow in Marron's head. She shook her head to shake those thoughts away. Finally she said, "I need to figure this out!" There was one thing that was troubling her. It was the door.

She thought that there was a trick to it; by the way Piccolo said it. "There must be..." she muttered to herself as she walked towards it. She grabbed the door know tightly and tried to turned it around. "Maybe I need …." She said while still holding the door knob. She ran out of strength to keep turning, "A magic spell".

She gave up, and walked back to her tent to change her cloths to more comfortable ones. Her luggage was filled with food she packed herself. She went outside the tent and was ready to make herself an improvised breakfast.

Marron stopped to observe a little more where she was at. Rockland, as she called it, was more than two huge rocks in the middle of nowhere. Looking at it a little more closely, it seemed as somehow the two rocks marked the beginning of a large pathway that didn't seem to end. She almost could see a tiny waterfall back there. She wondered why she didn't saw that before.

Suddenly the ground started to move again. This time it was different. It was shaking so hard, like if something big enough were stomping its huge feet. This made the ground move so hard Marron almost fell. The sound was getting louder and louder. Shrieking noises were coming from afar.

From a distance, she could tell that something really big was running towards her. Few seconds later, she saw what it was. A T-rex dinosaur!

"Oh. My. God" She managed to say as she observed the gigantic reptile coming at her.

As her natural instincts told her to, she immediately started to run fast as she could away from the dinosaur. The dinosaur was running towards her giving loud noises that came with its foul smelling breath. Marron was sure she was going to get eaten alive. She didn't even dare to turn around. Her legs were moving really fast, like never before. Her heart was racing as she took big running steps determined to get away.

The dinosaur had suddenly stopped. It turned around and walked away. Marron was aware she wasn't being chased anymore but kept running and running. Suddenly her feet were getting a little tired and she couldn't breathe properly. So she stopped, grasping for air, with her both hands on her knees. She turned and saw that she was very far away from Rockland, or what is seemed now as Dinosaur Land. The two huge immense rocks now looked pretty small.

"What the hell was that?" she screamed.

Piccolo suddenly appeared standing right behind her with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Marron jumped in surprise. Her head was filled with questions that she wanted to ask him.

Piccolo opened his eyes. After a moment of silence, he finally said "Interesting!"

"What," she finally asked when she recuperated her breath. "I run away from Jurassic park and you just call it interesting!?"

Marron felt a little awkward.

"Have you guessed what you have to do?" Piccolo said shutting his eyes again.

"What? How am I supposed to know? I just told you I have no power level or any special powers! Are you trying to get me…." As she asked the last question, he was already flying away from her. "Killed ….?" She hopelessly said, looking up in the sky where he disappeared.

Marron's heart leapt. In the distance, the T-rex dinosaur was starting to navigate in circles where Marron's campfire was. "My clothes, my food…" she said. "What the hell am I suppose to do?"


	4. Chapter 3 - The Key

**Chapter 3**

**The Key**

Marron wondered what Piccolo wanted her to do. She thought, "_The truth lies in the dinosaur. And something made it stopped chasing me. But what?"_

"If only I could fly, everything would be so much easier!" She yelled to the sky. Marron remembered all the times she has tried before, failing miserably. One day she threw herself out the window when she was 5 years old at Kame House. She wanted to feel danger. Turns out she only felt her broken leg in a plaster cast for 3 months.

Before she came here, her parents wouldn't let her ask any questions about where she was going. She wasn't allowed to.

Marron had dried lips and her belly was making noises. She was getting hungry and desperate. She wandered a little more into the desert with no water or food or anything.

Suddenly an idea came up,_ "What if…"_

She looked back where the dinosaur was. The big reptile was running towards the beginning of Rockland but suddenly something made it turned back. Almost like if there was an imaginary barrier that made it impossible for the giant animal to cross. She walked a little closer to the entrance of Rockland. Feeling more secure that the dinosaur would not start running towards her, she got closer and closer.

The dinosaur looked at her and roared to her for more than a minute. She just covered her face with her hands. Still the animal couldn't come towards her. She caught a glimpse of a golden chain on the animal's neck. The T-rex roared once again, this time harder. Marron's hands trembled. She ran to hide beneath a rock in front of Rockland that almost covered her entirely. Looking again, she noticed there was tiny object hanging at the center of the chain.

"Oh my god, is a key! -"

All of a sudden Piccolo appeared sitting on the ground beside her. In a way she was relieved he was there. He was looking at the dinosaur. "How much power level does a dinosaur have?" Piccolo asked. Marron looked at him and then back at the dinosaur.

"I don't know if that's even important right now" she said.

He chuckled. "Your first lesson will be exactly that" he said.

"Oh…okey?"

"You really need to know your power level" Piccolo said. He stood up and walked to the dinosaur. The dinosaur saw him and turned few steps back.

"Come here" Piccolo said.

Now Marron stood in front of him. "First, close your eyes and concentrate, really hard…" Marron felt a little awkward. She didn't felt a change. Then, minutes later something changed. A ball of energy was pressuring her hands. Suddenly the pressure started to travel to her arms and chest, then her head. Seconds later, it was surrounding her completely. She was sweating and her heart started to jump in her chest, just like when she ran away from the dinosaur.

"Now, try to move your right hand".

Her hand felt really heavy. Minutes later and with great effort she moved her trembling hand slowly in front of her.

"Try to walk".

She wanted to, but her legs didn't respond as quickly as her hand. It took a while but she finally walked towards him. The ball of energy started to feel a little loose. In an instant, she felt liberated. The energy still surrounded her but it kept growing away from her as she walked.

"Open your eyes"

The energy grew bigger and bigger. Her hands were not trembling anymore. Her gait was steady and firm.

"Turn and walk to the dinosaur"

As she did, the dinosaur moved backwards. Fear disappeared. She felt powerful. She decided to attack the dinosaur. She jumped so high she faced it directly into its eyes. With the speed she acquired from the jump she quickly turn to the back of the surprised dinosaur. This happened in a matter of seconds. Now she was riding the dinosaur. The dinosaur just stood still. She grabbed the chain from its neck and then the key. She took it as she was watching Piccolo standing at the same spot. She smiled to him with the key in her hands. " I did it!"

She was back on the ground again. The dinosaur ran away from them.

"Oh my god, what was that all about?" she said as she ran towards Piccolo.

Marron grabbed her pink- luggage and entered the house. It was absolutely stunning; it was a lot bigger than it looked like. It had a perfect arranged kitchen, a living room and three separated bedrooms.

She made breakfast to Piccolo and herself.

"Dinosaur power level is 5, can you guess how much the normal human have?"

"I'm sure is, like, 1"

"That's right, how much do you think you have?"

"….A 2?"

Piccolo almost fell to the ground laughing. "You have 500"he said.

"Whaaaaaat? …. But I can't believe it! It can't be, my dad once told me that I had 1 of power level"

"That was before this experiment, when you ran away from the dinosaur you expelled your energy out of your body. You just needed a little push."

They left the house once again and Piccolo made her ran back and forth in and out of Rockland 500 times. It took all day and Marron was getting faster and faster.

It was getting dark, Marron walked to the house and Piccolo was ready to take a flight, he said, "Wake up early tomorrow and get the house in the Hoi Poi capsule again".

Marron nodded and then saw Piccolo fly away. She wondered if she will be meeting that dinosaur soon. She didn't dare to ask.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Forest

Chapter 4

The Forest

She chose the big room at the end of the hall. It reminded her of her room back in Kame House before she was sent to school some years ago. It was almost exactly the same. There were family photos hanged on the wall. She could almost feel the breeze of the beach. She remembered she spent most of her days playing in the sand with Mr Turtle. Suddenly all of her childhood memories came flashing by.

The room was filled with everything a normal human being needs: a clean bathroom, a shower, a closet (already filled with all of her favorite cloth), a giant mirror, and a king size bed.

Marron was ready to get some sleep after she took a warm cozy shower. She took a good look of her room and started to wonder about the next day. She felt hopeful. She had faith. Maybe all this time she was doing everything wrong. Maybe Piccolo will teach her to defend herself of the people that bullied her back on her school. That would be very nice. "What if I can fight like my parents do?" she smiled. She felt asleep proud of herself.

The next morning the light from the sun that came from the huge window woke her up. At first she didn't recognize where she was, she thought she was still dreaming. As she was getting awake she remembered everything: the key, the house, the dinosaur! What a day! She was getting excited again. All of a sudden her body wanted her to feel the rush and the adrenaline that she felt yesterday. She was ready to do anything.

With a smile on her face, she started to get ready. As she looked over the closet, she grabbed some pants and a white blouse. She then combed her hair in a small bun. She saw the house key beside her bed and had an idea. She took the necklace she wore everyday at her school and beaded the house key as a charm. That way she would not lose it.

She went outside and with a click of the Hoi Poi capsule; the house disappeared right before her eyes. Every time she saw this act of disappearance she felt amazed and wondered how they do it. She then secured the capsule into her pocket.

She turned around and saw Piccolo's figure in the sky. He was heading towards her. When he landed, he said, "Let's go".

"Where are we going?" Marron asked rushing to keep with his pace.

"You'll see" Piccolo walked rapidly. They were heading into the depths of Rockland.

Hours passed, and they were both very silent. The road was getting slightly downhill as she noticed they were moving towards a wooded area. No one would've guessed the desert would become a totally different biome. The trees and the grass were getting taller. Soon the desert became a type of forest. The road was getting smaller and branches of tress were getting so close to them they needed to shove them off their face. They suddenly stopped in front of a large lake. She was getting scared but didn't dare to ask if this is where that dinosaur came from.

As she took a good look at the lake, two small camping tents, caught her eyes. They were standing side by side in front of the lake. She started wondering who would be there. She wanted to ask Piccolo but he had his eyes closed and it was in deep thinking. Out of nowhere, Piccolo screamed "Laaaaadieeeees!"

Seconds later, one dark haired girl wearing a yellow dress with matching yellow boots came out from the tent. She looked the same age as Marron.

"Oh, Hi, Mr. Piccolo!" The girl said smiling as she stood up in front of them, then she turn to see Marron. "You must be Marron, Krillin and 18's daughter!" she shouted.

"Um…Yes, that's me. And… who are you?" Marron said.

"I'M PARIS!" she yelled keeping her wide smile. "I'm Yamcha's daughter!"

Marron was in shock, she didn't knew Uncle Yamcha had a daughter that was almost her age! Why haven't she have seen her before?

Piccolo was staring at the other camping tent, grinding his teeth, with a big sweat running down his face. Paris immediately went to see over the other tent beside hers, and opened it. Inside, there was a girl that was quietly sleeping. "Hey!," Paris yelled as she shook the girl, "Hey, wake up!"

The girl looked awful familiar for Marron. The she remembered who she was; it was Lunch and Tien's daughter, Sam. She looked awful lot like her mother, Lunch. She was wearing a green tight blouse, short shorts and black combat boots. Paris now was shaking Sam's left foot. "What? Was going on?" said Sam, with her big blonde hair all over her face.

"Mr. Piccolo it's here!" Paris screamed. Sam rolled her eyes. "What does that guy want now?" Unwillingly, and minutes later, she got out of her tent.

She saw Marron and immediately recognize her "Hey, I know you!" she said, pointing at Marron.

"Last time Ladies, last time you keep me waiting" Piccolo shouted. He then turned to see Marron, "why don't you install the house right there, Marron?" Piccolo pointed at two separated trees that were just behind them.

"The three of you are going to get into the house and put on the training cloths" The three girls stared at each other. "I will see you in one hour" Piccolo said. He then flew away.

Marron nervously took out her Hoi Poi capsule and clicked the secure button. She threw the capsule and an explosion followed. Then, the three girls saw the house appeared between the two giant trees. They went inside it. Marron gave them a quick tour around the house. The two girls were in awe when they saw their rooms. Not even Marron had seen them. They were exact replicas of their rooms back in their homes, just like Marrons'. Sam and Paris wanted to ask Marron a lot of things but they didn't have the chance to talk to each other. They were so busy looking for the cloths Piccolo talked them about.

When they found them, they saw there were no regular cloths. They were heavy. They resembled a small version of the ones their respective parents wore to battle. The three outfits were red, with matching blue boots. The only difference was the symbol imprinted on the top. Marron's and Paris' had Master Roshi's kanji symbol, meaning "turtle", sewn in the front. Sam's had Crane's kanji symbol, meaning "crane". They were getting excited. Marron asked herself about the reasons their parents send the three of them here.

An hour had passed, so they went outside to wait for Piccolo, who quickly appeared before her eyes.

"This will be your training ground girls"


	6. Chapter 5 - Run

**Run**

The girls looked at each other not knowing what to expect. Marron noticed that Paris' hands were trembling. Sam had her arms crossed wearing a careless look on her face.

Piccolo started to talk about what the girls will be doing for the entire day.

Running.

First, they would do a 20 minute warm up running around the entire lake. Then they would do some strength exercises that included: three sets of three hundred sittups, three sets of four hundred squats, and three sets of a thousand crunches. In between each exercise they will run 40 minutes around the lake.

This was just before lunch.

The girls would watch Piccolo first do the exercise and then they will do them. When it was their time to run around the lake, Piccolo would observe them time to time by sitting in the rooftop of the house or other times by floating above the center of the lake.

Marron and Sam would always compete with each other to finish first on the exercise. On the other hand, Paris was always left behind. At times she would completely stop to get some air.

After the first part of the training, Piccolo said that they had two hours to cool off, eat something, drink some water and start again in one hour.

The girls entered the house with no energy at all. They were all bathed in their own sweats. Their legs were trembling. They couldn't even make it to their respective rooms so they landed on the living room. Each girl slept on a different couch. They slept for a little more than two hours.

Marron woke up first. She quickly and nervously woke up all the other two. When they went outside, Piccolo was already there waiting, looking pissed off.

They continued with their training till it was 11pm. They haven't eaten, they were exhausted, and they just wanted this to be over.

Once again they returned to the house completely exhausted. As they entered, Marron noticed that the tree that was besides the house was shaking mysteriously. She was so tired she didn't want know what was causing that.

Marron was starving. "Oh God, I'm so tired to cook!" She thought at loud.

"I'll do it!" said a happy Paris. She started to cut out onions and taking things out of the refrigerator, very naturally, like if it was her kitchen.

Marron and Sam were totally silent. To break the ice, Marron thought of several questions to ask. She thought about, "how do you guys know each other?", but that was pretty obvious. Then she thought of one.

"Um, So Paris, How come I've never seen you before?" Marron asked.

Paris stopped slicing some tomatoes.

Sam turn to see Marron her eyes opened wide. Marron gulped.

"I'm sorry, that was way out of line, I don't want to make you uncomfortable" she apologized. Paris continued to what she was doing, not saying a word.

_"Great , now they are going to think I'm a bitch" _Marron thought.

Paris turned to look at the girls with a fake smile and worried eyebrows. "I don't like to talk about it. I'm sorry Marron"

"No, I'm sorry…" Marron just looked at Paris with a troubled face, but Paris didn't look back.

Minutes passed and then Paris turned around, "Who wants quesadillas?"

The two girls nodded in agreement trying to get the awkward moment pass by. They ate quietly.

Paris didn't eat anything. She went directly to her room as soon as the two other girls finished.

As soon as Paris was out of the kitchen, Sam got up following her. Marron thought Sam was going to her room too. But instead Sam observed the stairs, and returned to her seat. She whispered, "Her mom is Maron, you know the blue haired girl your dad used to date way back when"

"What?" she asked. She didn't know anyone named Maron. "What are you talking about?"

Sam continued, "It's a long story, but let's say that your dad exgirlfriend and Yamcha had a kid, and that's Paris."

Marron was really confused; she was getting more information than she wanted to. "So, her mom, was an ex girlfriend my dad use to date? Named, Maron?"

"Yep" Sam answered.

"But, how come I never knew Paris?"

"Cause, Yamcha never took care of her, because he didn't know he was the father, until five or six years ago, that's when we knew her, how come you don't' know her?"

"Well, I was in a boarding school"

"Oh, that's right, you were at the Orange Star Boarding School!"

"Yeah…" Marron said trying to get that image of her mind.

"So, what caused your parents get you to train with Piccolo?"

"Umm, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh common." She insisted.

"Mmm, I was really bullied at school, so…. my mom got really angry at me and decided to train me, but she didn't have the time, cause she works at Capsule Corp with Bulma" Marron paused. "So, Bulma suggested Piccolo"

"Ohhh..so that's how our parents wanted to train us to become fighters like them, so they send us here in the middle of nowhere…cause of you" Sam said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Marron faked she didn't know.

"It's obvious Bulma told your mom, your mom told your dad, and then your dad spread the word with his buddies, and now here we are! In the middle of nowhere, with a psychotic man that thinks running it's going to make us better fighters!"

Marron just turned her head away. "It's getting late, how about we get some sleep?" Sam sighed.

Both went to her rooms. Marron got a bath and seated in front of her window, which she had opened. The light from her room lit up the entire backyard. She gazed at the stars. The wind was blowing her hair. Then the wind turn more fierce, it made her eyes squint. After a second, she watched how some trees, taller than the house, were moving back and forth because of the wind. A great darker shadow appeared at the base of one of the long branches. It caught her attention. When she opened her eyes the shadow disappeared. _"It must've been the shadow of the other tree" _ She closed the window, just to make sure.

She decided to get some sleep but she couldn't. Suddenly, a loud thump came from outside the window. She jumped from the bed. She ran to the window thinking there was a stranger out there. She opened the window, gazed everything around but found nothing. The thump returned again and this time a little louder. "_Maybe it's Piccolo_" she thought. And then they were becoming louder and louder. "_Why would it be Piccolo_?" Her heart was racing, she wanted to see what was it, but she saw nothing.

"_What if is an animal?_" and then, she remembered the dinosaur. Her heart bounced in her chest rapidly.

Trying not to make any noise, she found nothing really obvious that was moving neither on the bushes nor on the floor. She left the lights of the room turned off. Everything was very dark, the only light that it came, was from two tiny lamps hanging from the bottom floor outside the house. The leaves from the trees were moving in a fast pace. She saw nothing weird. Maybe it was all her imagination. Just when she started to turn around, by the corner of her eyes she saw some bushes move. Her eyes were wide open trying to look at what it was. It seemed as if piles of dirt were coming from behind the tall bushes. But she could see the thing moving behind them.

What if it was an animal? It did looked kind of large. Maybe it was a tiger? She thought. She decided to wait for the thing to show up. She waited and waited. The pile of dirt was getting bigger and bigger. The thing was excavating! What animal that large, excavates in the middle of the night? Yep, it was probably a tiger. She was asking herself all of these questions.

Suddenly it showed like the thing was ready to get up. A second later, she was high in the sky jumping to attack it. She was left a little numbed after the attack. She wanted to move away but she felt tightness around her both arm. The thing caught her. She was on top of it. At first she thought it was an animal. When her vision was little more cleared, she saw it. The thing had blue eyes. And it looked back at her. The thing was in fact a boy.

He was holding her on top of him. Seconds later, he let her free. Marron quickly backed away.

Marron got up immediately leaving the boy on the floor.

"What the….?" The boy said while sitting up.

She wanted to figure out who he was but it was really dark.

The boy was getting the excess of dirt away from him. Then he finally turned to see her.

Marron immediately recognized him.

It was Trunks.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Kramega Flower

**Chapter 7 – Kramega Flower**

"Trunks?"

Trunks looked back at her, "Marron?"

Marron blushed.

"Why did you attack me like that?" said Trunks.

Marron, looking around, noticed there was no animal. "Sorry about that," she gazed back to him " I thought you were an tiger or something"

" A tiger….?" He laughed "Are you ok? I grabbed your arms really hard…"

Marron saw her arms, which they were still red from the pressure. "Oh, don't worry, they're fine" She turned to see him, he was still looking at her, puzzled.

Marron was all kinds of red. "So , what are you doing here?"

Trunks's eyes widened, like if he was trying to look for an answer. "Oh, that, umm," he looked around, and began to stand up, "let's says that I'm looking for something."

"What?" she asked still lying on the ground.

"Nothing important" Trunks said while lending her his hand to stand up. She grabbed his hand. Next, Trunks pulled her really quickly towards him, it made her blush.

"Is it dragonball?" Marron said.

Trunks looked at her really surprised. "Yeah, how do you know?" He began to wondered, and immedietaly questioned her "Who told you?"

"Why? Is it a secret?" Marron said really interested. Dragonballs always have fascinated her.

"It really is a long story" Trunks looked away to the hole he was doing before. There was nothing there but a small round machine with a screen on it. He bend his knees in front of the hole and reach to it. He grabbed the machine and blew the dust away from it. Marron took a glimpse of it. She saw that it had a moving green dot in the screen. _A dragonball finder! She thought. _

"I think I need to go" He said without looking at her. He began to walk away from the house.

"Can I go with you?" Marron asked.

He turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry but this is private."

"Oh…" Marron said really disappointed and rushed back to the back entrance of the house. Just before she reached the doorway, Trunks ran towards her and took her right hand, "Wait …please, don't tell anyone about this" He kept grabbing her hand softly.

Marron looking down at their hand tied together, nervously said, "Yeah, no problem." They stayed like that for a few seconds more that they should, and Marron slowly took her hand away from his.

"It was nice seeing you" Trunks said. He headed back to the bushes and disappeared at a glance.

When Marron got to her room, she looked outside her window. He was really gone.

She woke up the next morning and the first thing she saw was a very beautiful strange flower with pink long petals and with a long stem lying on her bedside table. She jumped happily towards it. "What's this?" She kept looking at the flower while smiling to herself. "How did it got here?" She looked at it very closely. It was a very strange but beautiful flower. She remembered what happened last night. Was she dreaming?

She ran towards the window. She noticed the huge hole right behind the first row of big bushes. It wasn't a dream after all.

She turned to see the alarm clock. It was 06.00 am, Piccolo had said they will meet him at 07.00. She quickly had a bath and got dressed. Trunks image kept coming back to her over and over. She had had a crush on him since she was very little. The whole reason she babysitted Bra every summer, was hoping she could see Trunks. That didn't come out as she planned. He was always out all day on a summer job as well. She could only see Trunks when he came back to Capsule Corp, got changed to go clubbing with Goten and some other friends. The last year she was trying to get him out of her mind. She thought she was doing a great job with the training and all but then he appears out of nowhere looking for a dragon ball on her backyard!

Sam and Paris weren't up yet. So, Marron began to prepare some hotcakes for breakfast. Soon, the other girls woke up cause of the sweet smell and joined Marron at the kichen table. While eating, Marron kept looking at the kitchen's window, which, luckily, had the backyards view. Still, there were no signs of him.

" We should go" said Sam. Ten minutes till 7:00am. Paris and Sam finished eating. Marron was only half way there. "You go ahead, I'll stay to wash the dishes", said Marron.

The girls must've been really sleepy cause they didn't really listened to Marron. They just walked to the door without noticing Marron wasn't there. Marron began washing the three dishes when she felt something moved past the window. She turned quickly to see where it was coming from. She hoped it was Trunks. Maybe he had find a dragonball or maybe he needed her help. Even though she was looking very closely she felt something passed by in front of her. The same thing happened at least another three times. She couldn't tell what it was but it was getting closer and closer.

Marron decided to see for herself. She opened the backyards door. She walked to the bushes, but instead her eyes went black. Her body felt heavy and she felt she was on the ground.

For a second, she couldn't see anything. When her vision returned she saw a human face on top of her. It was a man. She couldn't' recognize who it was but it kept punching her face over and over. Then he started to bang her head towards the ground. She couldn't only scream. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She was being attacked and she couldn't do nothing. The attacks stopped. But. why couldn't she move? The attacker said something but she couldn't understand. Everything was blurry. Everything turned dark.

When Marron woke up, she was lying on the living room's couch, surrounded by Paris and Sam. She saw Piccolo in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Marron? Marron are you ok?" She heard Paris said that, but she couldn't answer back.


	8. Chapter 7 - Reflexes

*****I Do Not Own DBZ or Dragon Ball Characters. *******

* * *

**Chapter 7 Reflexes**

A month passed by since the day of the attack. Piccolo was flying above when he saw Marron being attacked by a strange looking man. He later figured out that the attacker was an undercover man that worked for the Red Ribbon Army. Piccolo quickly and easily got rid of him. He, later, wondered why the man attacked Marron. That day, when Marron was more and less recovered, he had boldly questioned her if she had seen something strange the days before. Marron denied everything, although on the back of her mind she was thinking of Trunks and the dragonballs.

Piccolo had called Mr. Popo to look at Marron's injuries. He examined her very thoroughly. He saw she had an open wound on the back of her head that was not too deep but it kept bleeding and needed stitches. He brought his emergency first aid kit to sew the wound. Also, he found that she had some bruises on her face, neck, back and both arms. She complained from severe pain on her left arm and hip but there were no broken bones. She suffered from severe pain mostly for the first two weeks. She tried being as normal as possible hiding the pain away. However, once every two days, the pain would be so severe that she would ask Mr. Popo to give her a pill to stop it.

One reason the pain lasted a little longer, was the fact that Piccolo decided not to stop the training at all. Marron thought he wanted to make her tougher so as usual she did not complain. The next day of the attack, he gave them a very serious lecture about self-defense and how they were exposed to those attacks all the time. He told them they needed quicker reflexes. So, he decided to change the training classes adding basic attacks to them. These classes would be held at the end of the running sessions. He introduced the very physical basic attacks that required no energy. They first learned the basic moves. Then, he taught them one of the most basic attack, the Rush Attack, it was a hand-to-hand combat that was very easy to learn. Then several days later, they would try to attack Piccolo with the attack, although they were really unsuccessful, they would learn valuable lessons.

Sam was getting really good at the kicks; Marron was getting better and better at mastering the whole attack. Paris was getting there but she had trouble doing the basic moves. The girls practiced till it was time for them to sleep.

Since Mr Popo was always around cleaning, the girls were getting a little lazy. Sam would sometimes throw her underpants and towels around the house, Paris would follow her around cleaning everything her way. Sometimes, even Marron would throw her black boots around the living room, especially when being tired. Mr Popo was getting a little tired, so he assigned each girl a place of the house for them to clean. Paris was the only one that helped Mr Popo in the kitchen or any of the house chores. Marron chose the living room and the backyard, for obvious reasons. And Sam… did nothing, so Mr Popo complained with Piccolo. He decided to make up a rule: the first week of every month the girl who won the battle of that day would not get to do any house chores the next day. Hence, the loser will get to do all of the house chores.

Six months later, Piccolo had introduced more than 50 basic attacks. He also showed them mind tricks, how to block weapons and basic distraction techniques. The three girls were equally stronger to each other, so now they were fighting in battles of two.

The battles that were between Sam and Marron were really intense. Sam didn't to wash dishes so she didn't care that Marron was healing from her wounds. Marron was also very fierce, so she never back down, she was always up for the fight and was getting really strong. She didn't mind doing house chores but she always wanted to win.

Once Marron was already fully recovered from her wounds, she was getting quicker with her reflexes. She had won the last ten battles with Sam. While that was happening, the girls were starting to know each other a little better. They also, were showing their real selves.

Mr Popo added some special classes to their training, with Piccolo's permission, of course. He taught the girls some math, physics, chemistry, art, literature and herbal medicine. The girls didn't understood what all of these classes meant, they just ride along with it, since there was nothing else to do. When they were not training or in Mr Popo's classes, they would jump straight into the lake to take a swim or they would talk for long hours after dinner.

The night of the last day of the seventh month of training, Piccolo surprised the girls by telling them that he would take them the next day to Karin's Tower to meet Karin and Yajirobe for a special visit.

The other day the girls were on living room waiting for Piccolo.

"Wow, I can't believe we are getting out of here" Paris said, she was sitting on the large couch with her red uniform. "I know!" Sam said looking at her pocket mirror putting mascara on her eyelashes. "I've heard so much about that place!"

"Marron?" Paris asked a daydreaming Marron.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you excited that we are going to Karin's Tower?"

"Umm.. yeah sure."

As soon as she answered, she was out again. She kept looking somewhere else with her chin resting on her hand. Paris found Marron's behavior a little odd.

"What's going on? Are you okey?" a worried Paris asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

In reality, she was thinking in the night before. She had a strange nightmare. She dreamed she was in the middle of the sky fighting someone but she couldn't see who. She wanted to use her powers but she couldn't, she kept looking at her hand. Everything was in slow motion. She woke up drench on sweat. Maybe, she thought, she was not fighting material.

Somebody knocked on the door, and then seconds later Mr. Popo answered it. Piccolo entered wearing his usual poker face with his both arms crossed. Dende, the tiny namek Piccolo befriended a while ago, joined him.

"This is Dende, I guess you've heard of him?" he assured.

Dende shyly greeted them and the girls greeted him back.

"He is going to help me carry you to Karin's Tower"

As soon as they left the house, seconds later they were flying high in the sky. Dende carried Sam, while Piccolo carried Marron and Paris. They soon were flying above really huge orange clouds. They could see endless rows of cloud formations. The ground could be seen just for brief moments. The wind was getting intense as they go higher and higher. Just for a moment, everything Marron was thinking the night before, every worry she had, was left behind.

The ride didn't last too long because just before they realized it their feet were on the ground. It took them several minutes to walk properly. Karin, the white cat, was already there along with his longtime companion, Yajirobe.

"Welcome, girls" Karin said. "So," he turned to Piccolo, "should we start?"


End file.
